Osamu Yasuhara
Osamu Yasuhara (安原 修 Yasuhara Osamu) first appeared as a client of SPR; as the president of the student council, Yasuhara urged Kazuya Shibuya (Naru) to investigate strange happenings at his school. It was Yasuhara's persuading (and the petition he had orchestrated) that convinced Naru. Yasuhara was a great help to SPR during this time, and was employed in later cases for help with research. Plot Osamu was president of the Ryokuryou High School's student council when strange, supernatural events began occurring there. When the principal asked the Shibuya Psychic Research (SPR) to investigate, Kazuya Shibuya (Naru) originally turned him down because of the publicity attached to the case. Yasuhara collected a petition and asked Naru to reconsider. Naru agreed to take the case. Yasuhara provided a lot of help to SPR during the case, from gathering information to setting up equipment. Because of this, Naru requested that Yasuhara join SPR for the Bloodstained Labrynth case. Yasuhara pretended to be Kazuya Shibuya in order to divert attention from Naru. When the case became too dangerous, not everyone was able to stay, Yasuhara volunteered to leave. In Vol. 8, when Naru was unconscious, Houshou Takigawa (Monk) called Yasuhara in for backup. Although he was working a job in Okinawa at the time, Yasuhara agreed to help. He did a tremendous amount of research in only a day by employing bored schoolgirls to do some of the work, much to the amusement of Monk and Mai. Personality Yasuhara's schoolmates nicknamed him "Echigoya" (the name of a very old Japanese store), which is a very good indicator of his personality. They say that he has the smile of an old man--innocent, but one never knew what was lurking behind his face. Yasuhara is a very cheerful and helpful person, who gets along with just about everyone. Even so, he is constantly making jokes, particularly with Monk. In Vol. 11, Mai comments that her favorite thing about Yasuhara. His joking, even in serious situations, makes her feel like everything will be all right. Another defining trait is Yasuhara's intelligence. Japanese seniors are usually consumed with entrance exams for college; they are placed on shorter school schedules and do not have much time for extracurricular. The fact that Yasuhara managed to be president of the student council is very impressive, and remarked upon by several characters in Vol. 4. He frequently serves as the primary researcher of Shibuya Psychic Research (SPR). In his first case, this is justified, as he is the only one who really knows the students, but this role is expanded in volumes 7, 9, 10 and 11. In addition, Yasuhara is shown to have good perception. Relationships Houshou Takigawa (Monk) Of all the characters in Ghost Hunt, Yasuhara appears to have the strongest connection with Monk, despite the differences in their ages and appearances. Yasuhara often jokingly flirts with Monk, and also teases him about his age. Underneath the jokes, however, they demonstrate strong respect for each other. Monk depended on Yasuhara during the Cursed House case, and Yasuhara didn't hesitate to assist him, even though it took a great deal of effort for him to travel so far so quickly. Along with John, the two of them figured out Kazuya Shibuya (Naru)'s true identity. Mai Taniyama Mai and Yasuhara have been friendly from the start of their interaction. Mai appears grateful to be around someone who is almost as young and inexperienced as she is. In addition, Yasuhara's friendly and open personality is quite different from Naru's, Lin Koujo's, Masako Hara's or even Ayako Matsuzaki and Monk (who are more short-tempered). On his part, Yasuhara seems to have a healthy respect for Mai's potential psychic abilities and he is always willing to make her feel more cheerful. He often helps Mai with the administrative or "grunt work" parts of her job. He might also have a small crush on Mai. Trivia * The name Osamu 'means "discipline, study" (修). * Osamu's surname '''Yasuhara '''means "peace, quiet" (安) ('yasu) and "field, plain" (原) (hara). ** In the English dub, he is given the nickname "Yasu". In English, nicknames more commonly come from the given name rather than the surname, which is why some viewers have mistakenly believed his given name is "Yasuhara" rather than "Osamu." * In volume 9 of the manga, Yasuhara was working part-time as a hotel page in Okinawa. He had to say a friend was near death in order to get time off to help with the case. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Students Category:SPR Employees